Apprentice
by Reshia
Summary: A fifth Saint Beast joins the team after helping to defeat Suzaku. I know, bad summary. Just go read. Revised.
1. Introductions

**Author's Note: My first fanfic, so be nice. Constructive criticism is welcomed, and we've had no sunshine for quite a while now, so flames will be used to heat my room. Sorry if the characters are a little OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I own Himeko and the theme. Nothing else. **

**Chapter One: Introductions**

"Suzaku, you worry too much," the girl complained as she watched her master pace back and forth. "Genbu and Byakko were weaklings—you said it yourself. Seiryu will take care of the intruders for you."

"I know, my pet. It's just that these intruders are much more powerful that I expected."

The girl shook her head and relaxed against the wall. _Even _I_ had trouble defeating Seiryu, _she thought_. He can't possibly presume that they will get past him_. _Suzaku's just overreacting._ She closed her eyes and willed herself to calm down. Unbidden, the memory hit her….

_She had been enjoying herself that day in the forest, jumping from tree to tree with nothing to hold her back. As she neared the stream, she heard a scuffle down below. _Probably just another group of idiots_, she thought. _They'll learn soon enough not to enter these woods again._ Peering through the leaves, she saw not a group of teenagers as she expected, but rather a wounded demon staggering along the path. _He's losing blood—and fast_, she realized. After a moment's hesitation, she leaped gracefully down in front of him. "May I be of assistance?" she asked. He looked at her for a moment, plainly startled. Then he collapsed._

The girl opened her eyes with a grimace. She didn't want to think of the fox who had become her greatest friend and ally—at least, not now, when she was worried and a little lonely. Standing up, she stretched. The girl was fully 5'8", with waist-length silver hair, brilliant blue eyes, and two dark stripes on either side of her face, starting at her cheekbones and going down her shoulders to end at her fingertips. Her name was Himeko, known to others only as Tigress. At the current moment, she had a dark blue robe on, with a veil covering her face, leaving only her eyes showing. Looking at her master, the Saint Beast Suzaku, she saw that he was still pacing.

"Look, if they get past Seiryu, then I'll go and deal with them myself, alright?" Himeko said.

Suzaku glanced up and smiled, if only briefly. "Thank you, Himeko." His gaze traveled above her head to rest on the mirror suspended on the wall. "Though it seems you may have to follow up on that sooner than you thought. It appears Seiryu was unable to complete his assignment."

"What!" Himeko stared at the mirror. _Must I do _everything_ myself?_ "I suggest you send the Youshoku Ningen. But first, let me deal with them." She raced out of Suzaku's chamber. He looked after her with a wry smile on his face, then returned his attention to the mirror. _Do not fail me, Himeko. _


	2. I'm Sorry, Suzaku

**Chapter Two: "I'm Sorry, Suzaku"**

As Himeko ran down the steps, she thought back on the past several hours. When the intruders had first been noticed, the Saint Beasts and herself had never dreamed they would get past Maze Castle's defenses—but get by they did. Genbu had volunteered his services in getting rid of them. That one choice had cost him his life. Then Byakko went. Himeko had watched his battle with satisfaction; she did not expect the intruders to survive. Now Byakko was worse than dead—betrayed by a fellow Saint Beast. Seiryu…well, she didn't want to think about him. Now it was her turn.

"That must be where the fourth Saint Beast is," she heard a faint voice say. Looking out the window, Himeko saw that the intruders had gotten nearly to the base of the tower. She hesitated, then leapt out the window—she didn't have time to waste running.

"Once we get inside the tower, we're home free, right?" she heard another ask.

"Not so fast."

They halted, looking around to find the source of her voice. "You'll have to get by _me _first." As Himeko left the shadows, she scanned the group. There was the tall boy in blue, the one with the sword who had defeated Byakko. Next was the boy in green, with short black hair. He was the only one who hadn't fought yet, she realized. Behind them was a shorter male, dressed in black with a white headband, and next to him was a taller one with long red hair and emerald eyes. Something stirred in the back of her mind. Where had she seen those two before……? _No matter,_ she thought. _They will not live to reach my master._

Reaching into the folds of her robe for her shuriken, she stopped as memory returned. _It can't be! K……Kurama? And Hiei!_ She stepped back, as though dealt a physical blow. After a moment's hesitation, she withdrew her hands and bowed. "I—I yield."

"Wait a minute! I thought you said we had to get past you!" It was the boy in green who spoke, the one who hadn't fought.

"I changed my mind." _I'm sorry, Suzaku. But……I _can't _fight Kurama and Hiei. I just can't._ "You'll need my help to defeat the last Saint Beast. Meet me inside the tower," said Himeko as she turned to go back.

"Hold on! Just who are you?" This time it was the one with the sword who spoke.

Himeko turned around. "I am…" She trailed off as she heard a noise behind her. Suzaku had taken her advice and sent the Youshoku Ningen, the "veggie-humans". _He must be watching, _she thought grimly. _This is gonna cost me. _"That's a complicated question, and not one I have time to answer." With that she ran back inside the tower to wait.

IIIIIII  
(Back Outside)

"I don't trust her," said Kuwabara. "What if it's a trap?"

"Even so, I sense something familiar about her. I think it would be best if we do as she says," Kurama answered. As Kuwabara started to argue, Yusuke and Hiei noticed that they were not alone. "Guys, I _really_ don't think we have time for this."

"What the hell are those!" Kuwabara yelped.

"Youshoko Ningen. They are semi-human. Demons grow them, without free will or even a mind of their own, to be slaves. It appears we must get past them to enter the tower," explained Kurama.

"Hn." Hiei unsheathed his sword.

After battling for some time, they realized they weren't getting any closer to the tower. They formed somewhat of a human/demon "springboard", so Yusuke could reach the window and get inside while Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama fought on the ground. Himeko, who had been leaning against the wall, jumped up when she saw Yusuke come through the window. As the two of them sprinted up the stairs, Himeko asked Yusuke a question. "So, exactly who are you, that you could get so far into Maze Castle and still be alive?"

"The name's Yusuke. Spirit Detective of Earth," he said. "Who are you?"

"Himeko," she answered wryly. "A Tigress that's about to do something very, very stupid."

"Huh?" Yusuke looked at her strangely, but didn't have time for anymore talk. They had reached the top.


	3. The Battle

**Chapter Three: The Battle**

Himeko steeled herself to enter the chamber. Walking inside, she saw that Suzaku had already begun to play the Makai flute, and was watching the mirror closely.

"Keiko!" Himeko turned at Yusuke's strangled cry. _Hm, _she thought. _So he cares for this human girl? Suzaku, you have outdone yourself this time._

"Ah, Yusuke, Himeko. Care to watch the show with me? As you can see, I've sent the infected humans after your little girlfriend, Yusuke. It should prove to be _quite_ entertaining." Suzaku turned, a sadistic grin on his face.

"You monster!"

Yusuke charged at Suzaku, who knocked him aside with the Flute. "Not now, boy. I have to deal with my traitor here." He turned and began advancing on Himeko, who shifted into a fighting stance. "Although…" Suzaku paused in his stride. "You may be more fun to toy with. Stay put, kitty." He gestured, and Himeko was locked in place.

_Kitty! I'll show _him_ kitty! _Himeko thought, enraged. Struggling, she found she couldn't move. She looked closer at her bonds, and discovered that Suzaku had chained her with miniature lightings. Helpless, she was forced to watch the battle. The two exchanged blows, until…

"Spirit Gun!"

Suzaku easily deflected the attack, opening a hole in the ceiling. He raised his arm, gathering lightning energy to him, while that stupid bird flew around and cackled. **(A/N: I'm sorry; I just couldn't stand that bird. Does anyone know her name?) **_Well, you're not the only one here who can bend lightning to your will, _Himeko thought. She fought against the power that made her unable to help.

"Storm of Torment!" Suzaku unleashed the energy he'd gathered, as Yusuke fell to the ground. The Saint Beast turned back to the mirror.

After a moment's watching, he circled around and began walking purposefully towards Himeko. She stood there, awaiting his next move, when a noise made her look past her former master.

"…...I'm not done with you yet," said Yusuke as he struggled to his feet. "It'll take more than that to kill me."

"I'm impressed," said Suzaku, twisting his head to glare at the human. "Not many could survive that attack. In fact, you're the first."

"Well, goody for me. Do I get a prize?" Yusuke asked sarcastically.

"Nevertheless, you will not survive again. I have two favorite techniques, you see. I've already demonstrated my Storm of Torment. Now allow me to show you the other." Suzaku began chanting. When he had finished, there were seven of him. "I call it…The Prism of Seven!"

Himeko blinked. Had fury driven her insane? No, she saw Yusuke looking startled as well. _So, he pulled it off. The Prism of Seven. I didn't think he could do it, _she thought.

"Now…The Prism Storm of Torment!" As the seven Suzakus leapt into the air to perform the attack, Himeko noticed the power of her lightning chains was lessened. _He was concentrating on them that whole time? _She asked herself in surprise. _He's more disciplined than I thought…well, best take advantage of it!_

She broke free of her bonds and ran to Yusuke, throwing up a protective shield in the process. The Saint Beast's face twisted into an ugly sneer as she blocked the attacks.

_1…2...3…4…_She turned to see how Yusuke had fared. While her attention was diverted, a fifth attack smashed through her defenses, striking her on the shoulder and spinning her around. She gritted her teeth against the pain as a sixth hit her in the back. This time she screamed and collapsed on the ground, barely conscious as the seventh—and final—attack hit Yusuke. Weak from the previous bout, he cried out and collapsed as well.

"Impressive. Once again you surprise me, Himeko." She opened her eyes to see Suzaku slowly walking towards her. "When the Storm of Torment is used in conjunction with the Prism of Seven, the power is…..intensified. As you can see, I only needed one to finish off your new friend. That you were able to block so many, let alone survive two, is a miracle unto itself. However, you've run out of miracles." He reached down and gripped her by the neck as he lifted her off the floor. He struck her on the face, ripping off the veil she had worn. Hitting her again, her threw her across the room. She slid on the floor to ram up against the wall.

"Hey you! D'you really think you should be treating a girl that way?" Himeko weakly lifted her head, and felt a jolt run through her. Yusuke was alive!

"Foolish boy. You should have stayed down. You would be dead now if the Tigress hadn't stopped my attacks. You must know that ever since you entered my domain, you've been living on borrowed time."

"Well, that shows you don't know me very well. My whole _life_ has been borrowed time!"

Himeko felt herself losing consciousness. As everything went black, she thought ruefully, _That kid better not get himself killed. He's my only way out._

_  
_**A/N: Well? Should I bother continuing? I have another fanfic idea in the making, so let me know if I should concentrate on that and give up on this one. Come on, click the little button in the corner that says "Submit Review". You know you want to! Thanks for reading!**


	4. A Glimpse

**Chapter Four: A Glimpse**

As Yusuke was fighting for his life in the chamber of Suzaku, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara were still trying to reach him in time. Finally clearing a path to the door, they rushed inside just as Yusuke unleashed his final blow. A bright light filled the room.

Once they could see again, Kuwabara rushed to the aid of Yusuke, who was lying in the middle of the floor. After a quick inspection by Kurama, Kuwabara gave his friend his own Spirit Energy to keep him alive. Meanwhile, Hiei examined the ruins for any sign that Suzaku was still alive. He heard a low moan. Spotting a dark shape by the edge, he walked over to see what it was. Nearing it, Hiei could tell that it was the girl they'd seen earlier, the one with the familiar ki. He knelt by her side to examine her face, visible now that the veil had been torn away. Unlike Kurama, he recognized her instantly.

"Kurama!" Hiei said harshly. "Come here."

Something in his friend's voice made Kurama look up. Seeing Hiei on the floor by the girl, he hurried over.

Himeko slowly came to. She had a pounding headache. _Well, that's what happens when you get thrown into a wall,_ she thought grimly. Opening her eyes, she saw a dark shape bending over her. As she focused on whoever it was, she heard a familiar voice calling, "Kurama! Come here."

"Hiei?" she asked weakly. He looked down at her, his face unreadable. Glancing past him, she saw Kurama. He quickly knelt as well. "How's my favorite fox doing?" Himeko inquired softly.

"…Himeko?" Kurama asked hesitantly.

"The one and only." Himeko gasped in pain as she struggled to sit up.

"You're hurt."

"Always good at stating the obvious, eh Hiei?"

"Hn."

"Here, Himeko—let me help," said Kurama. Draping one of her arms across his shoulders, he steadied her as she tried to stand.

"Hey guys, come on!" They turned at the sound of Kuwabara's voice. "Wait, uh, who's that?"

"An old friend," answered Kurama.

"That's me," said Himeko tiredly.

"Well, just as long as she's not another Saint Beast or somethin'. Let's go!"

So, with Kuwabara carrying Yusuke, Kurama supporting Himeko, and Hiei walking beside them, the five left Maze Castle to return home.

IIIIIIII  
(Three Days Later, at Kuwabara's House)

"Is Yusuke _ever _going to wake up?" asked Himeko.

"He should soon. His injuries were much more severe than yours," Kurama answered.

"Well, while we wait, let's hear yourstory, Himeko," Kuwabara said.

"My story…" Himeko shook her head. "No, not now. This is neither the time nor the place, and besides, Yusuke deserves to hear it as well."

"Aw, come on! Kurama and the shrimp already know!"

"Hn. Idiot. Don't speak of things you know nothing about," said Hiei.

Himeko ducked her head to keep from laughing. Kuwabara was staring daggers at Hiei, who deliberately ignored him.

Distracted, they didn't realize that Yusuke had woken up. Kurama was the first to notice. "Welcome back, Yusuke. You've slept for three days."

"Three days!"

"Yeah. Don't worry, though. Your mom knows you're okay, and the school's been closed until the damage caused by the zombies is fixed," Kuwabara told Yusuke.

And what about Keiko and Botan?" Yusuke demanded.

As if on cue, the room falls dead silent.

"Come on, Kuwabara, I'm not playing around!" yelled Yusuke, jumping up and grabbing him by the collar.

The door opened, and who should walk in but Keiko and Botan. Kuwabara burst out laughing. "You should have seen your face!" Yusuke just glared furiously at him.

Some time later, Himeko looked out the window and stood up, realizing that the sun had already begun to set. "I'm going to head out. I'll catch up with you guys later, alright?"

"Thank you for your help, Himeko," said Botan. "Koenma was _so _pleased that he'd found you."

"_Found_ me?" Himeko snorted. "As if he did anything to find me. For being such a small person, he sure has a big ego."

"Yes, well…" Botan gave an embarrassed look.

"Tell him to contact me if he wants assistance," said Himeko as she walked out.

Strolling down the street, the Tigress had a great deal to think about. Mainly what to do, now that Suzaku was gone. _After all, it's not like I can return to the city. Besides, there's nothing there left for me. _Pondering, she didn't notice that she had gained a shadow until he stopped in front of her.

"Hm? Oh, hello Hiei," she said.

"Why didn't you tell the idiot?"

Himeko was used to him being blunt. "Kuwabara? He didn't need to know. None of them do—it's not important now."

"Perhaps you should tell them the truth."

"Oh, really? You, encouraging the truth. What _is _this world coming to?" Himeko asked, a smile on her face. "But no. I'll let them wonder a bit longer."

"So you do plan to tell them."

"Eventually, maybe. Not for a while. I myself need time to sort it out, and make sense of what I will do now……now that Suzaku's gone."

"Hn. You could always kill the oaf."

Himeko stifled a laugh. "Was that…humor, Hiei?"

"Hn. It was just an idea." The little fire-demon jumped back into the trees.

Himeko sighed. _Well, what did I expect? _she asked herself. _No, Hiei never was one for being chatty._

"He's right, you know."

She turned at the sound of his voice. "Kurama! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Walking over, he stopped and looked at her, amusement glinting in his eyes.

"Do you mean to say that you were _eavesdropping_, Kurama? How _could_ you?"

"Indeed. I suppose it's in my nature…" He looked off into the distance with a wistful expression on his face, turning back with a small grin only at a muffled laugh from the Tigress.

"You've changed," she remarked softly after calming herself down. "And I don't mean just growing your hair out. It's that human woman, isn't it? Shiori? I'd heard about the stolen artifacts. There were rumors that Youko Kurama had been seen again." Himeko smiled slightly. "Of course, I knew they were true."

"Yes, you were the first to find me," Kurama said.

"I was the only one looking."

"Because you felt guilty?"

"I thought you knew me better, Kurama. We've already straightened this out."

"Have we? I didn't get much of a chance to speak with you last time I saw you. You ran off as soon as that monster was killed."

"I had to." Himeko looked down. "Hiei would have come after me, you know that."

"Not necessarily. I believe he would have left you alone, once he realized that Yukina had not been in danger. But in spite of that, you left and hid with Suzaku."

"No, I wasn't—" Himeko stopped herself. "Alright, maybe I was hiding. But I _did_ need training. With the Saint Beast being the only other apparition known for controlling lightning, it wasn't like I had a choice."

Kurama shook his head. "Stubborn, as always. You never change."

"Demons don't change, Kurama."

"And yet you said that I have." It was impossible to tell what he was thinking.

"That's different. I suppose 'change' wasn't exactly the word I wanted. You…well, those weren't ordinary circumstances. 'Priorities', I believe you called it. You'd gained priorities. It's not the same thing—I can still see glimpses of the Youko in you. Besides, you're not exactly the average demon."

"You're not making much sense."

"Do I ever?"

"No," he said, and they both laughed. "But Hiei was right. I think you should tell them."

"Tell them what? That I was a thief, a hired assassin for an assortment of demons, and that I then ran away rather than face what I'd done? You said it yourself—I was hiding."

"From what? Or is it who?"

"You already know that answer. Look, I have to go." She started walking away. "We'll talk again, I promise. It's not like Koenma's going to let me off the hook this time, so I'll see you around."

Kurama stood there, watching her go. _You were wrong, Himeko_, he thought. _Demons _can _change._

**A/N: How is it? I know there was too much talking and too little action, but I needed to set the stage for events to come. So click the little purple Review button in the corner, and let me know what you thought.**


	5. Enter Yukina

**A/N: Whew! It's finally done! Sorry I took so long, a massive case of writer's block set in, and then I had finals. But school's out now, (thank god!) so there should be more updates coming soon. Oh, and there are going to be several spoilers in this chapter, along with the rest of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chapter Five: Enter Yukina**

(Reikai)

Himeko walked down the hall, mentally reviewing the events of the past few days. After being summoned to Reikai, she had been forced to wait for hours until The Great Koenma had the precious time to see her. Once that meeting was over—Himeko smiled at the pleasant memory of holding her shuriken under the bawling demigod's throat—she had been confined to a holding cell for several days, interrupted only when Botan could spare the time to come visit. At long last, however, she had received another summons, so here she was. Opening the door, she sighed as he sound of furious stamping met her ears. Koenma looked up when the door closed.

"Ah, good. You're here. Now, I've decided to be lenient with your punishment since you _did _help Yusuke restore order to the Human Realm, but in the future, that will not be the case. However," Koenma gave Himeko a death glare, "there will not _be_ any cases in the future involving you, will there?"

"Of course, Koenma sir," answered the Tigress sarcastically. "I'll be a good little girl, I promise."

"Is the sarcasm really necessary, Himeko?" Koenma asked.

"Well, let's see. First you claim to have _found_ me, then you have you ogres apprehend me, _on the street_, no less, then you haul me up here without so much as a thank you for helping your pet Spirit Detective, _then _I have to wait around for who knows how long until you have the precious time to see me, and _then _I'm stuck in a cell for _four days_ waiting for you. So yes, I believe the sarcasm is necessary."

"Shall we review the trouble you've caused? You—"

"I know the trouble I've caused," Himeko interrupted.

"And that's another thing. No one, and I mean _no one_, interrupts the Great Koenma in the middle of a sentence."

"Oh, please. You may be a god, but I could still kick your butt to high heaven. Although…" Himeko looked around. "This probably does qualify as 'high heaven' doesn't it?"

Koenma stared at her.

"Okay…anyways…"

Koenma shook his head. "As I said before, your punishment will be lenient, but you will not enjoy it."

"So what's it gonna be? Tracking down low-class demons?" Himeko grinned slyly. "Helping you with your paperwork?"

"Assisting Yusuke until I see fit."

"…………Excuse me? I could have sworn you just said I'd be working with your pet Spirit Detective."

"Possibly because that is what I _did _say, Himeko. And if you ask me, that is nowhere near severe enough, but Botan seems to have taken a liking to you. She asked that you be allowed help them for a time."

"Uh huh… Koenma, shouldn't killing humans and breaching the barrier warrant a greater punishment?"

"Well, yes, but…" Koenma narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't be trying to get out of it, now would you?"

"Oh, no, of course not! What ever gave you that idea?"

"Hm…" Koenma stared at her, no doubt trying to determine if she was serious or not. It seems he felt she was, because he changed the subject and asked her, "Where have you been? We've had no word of you for twenty-one years, then we find a breach in the barrier around the City of Ghosts and Apparitions which, apparently, _you_ created."

"Now, that wasn't my fault," Himeko protested. "It was pure luck that I found one of the few weak spots at all."

"Weak spots? There's more? Oh no, dad's gonna kill me!" Koenma cried. "Why wasn't I told sooner!"

Himeko gave an exasperated sigh. "You _were_ told. That's why I couldn't get back out, because you'd fixed them."

"Oh, yes! Of course! They were repaired!"

"Honestly, how an amateur like you ever became ruler of the Spirit World is beyond me…"

Koenma cleared his throat, wisely ignoring her comment. "On to more important matters…there's a new case that I'm sending Yusuke on. And you have to go with him."

"Joy. I get to work with a lazy human who can't even stay in school."

"Now that's not fair. The boy has proved himself to be very useful."

"Sure, Koenma," Himeko said contemptuously, her disbelief showing clearly on her face. "So what's this big case? Top-secret?"

"In a manner of speaking. It involves Yukina."

"What do you mean? What's happened?"

"A corrupt billionaire human named Tarukenay has apparently captured her for her tear gems. They are very valuable in the Human world," Koenma told her.

"And has Yusuke been informed of this?" Himeko asked.

"Not yet. Hiei's been sent with a videotape explaining everything."

"Are you _crazy_? What if he decides to look at it?"

"Well, then he will undoubtedly charge into the mansion, swinging his sword and not caring who gets hurt."

"And? What are you going to do if that happens?"

"Well, um…we just have to hope it won't come to that. The penalties for taking human life are very severe, as you well know," said Koenma. "And as to the case, you won't be working directly with Yusuke."

"I won't?" Himeko asked excitedly.

"No. I want you to follow them, but you are not to interfere unless they are in danger. You need to get an idea of how Yusuke works before assisting him."

"And what if Hiei catches up to us?" Himeko asked.

"Don't let him know of your presence. It he does find Yusuke, just keep him from killing anyone."

"Easier said than done," she muttered. "You do realize that he's going to be furious that you sent Yusuke, don't you?"

"Yes, but…that's another reason I'm sending you."

"More fun. A lazy human and an enraged fire demon. I should be getting paid for this."

"Koenma sir!" An ogre burst into the room. "Hiei's missing!"

"Himeko, you should go. Botan will be at the mountain with Yusuke by now," Koenma ordered.

Himeko walked out, shaking her head. "Alright, see you later," she called over her shoulder. It wasn't until some time later that Koenma realized she had never answered him when he asked where she had been for the last few years.

IIIIIIII  
(Somewhere on Tarukenay's mountain)

Himeko growled from her resting place up in the tree. "Botan will be at the mountain with Yusuke by now," she mimicked. "Of course, Koenma couldn't tell me _where_ on the mountain, no. I must have been around this stupid place three times already!" Just then, she heard a noise below her vantage point. Looking down, she watched as a small black blur ran by. _Well, I found Hiei_, she thought. Glancing around her surroundings, she went after him.

Later that night, Himeko was finally able to stop after chasing the little fire demon all day. She saw that he had also halted on a tree branch and was watching something very closely. Creeping nearer, she could make out Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara starting a fire. She looked at Hiei, and, seeing how he had apparently settled down for the night, contemplated getting ahead of him so she wouldn't have to race all day long tomorrow. She decided against it, however, and settled down for the night as well.

The next morning found Himeko still up in her tree, but she was alone in the clearing. _Oh great. See, this is what happens when you get out of practice. You end up missing everything! _she scolded herself. _I'd better hope I can catch up before Hiei reaches the mansion!_ Himeko suddenly heard a loud explosion from farther ahead. _Enma, I hope no one got themselves hurt, _she thought. _I can't afford to blow this!_

Shortly after, the Tigress reached the front door of the mansion. Looking inside, she saw some guards that were knocked out, but thankfully no one was dead. "So that either means that Hiei hasn't gotten here yet, or somehow, someway, he was able to restrain himself," she said. "Hopefully it's the former."

Searching the inside of the mansion, Himeko found no evidence of any kind of struggle beyond a few busted walls. She climbed the many stairs up to where she heard voices. All was silent, and then she heard Hiei threatening someone. _Must be Tarukenay,_ she thought. _Hiei sounds furious. _She walked in and saw Hiei with his katana held up to some ugly guy's neck, and Yukina holding onto her brother's arm, begging for the man's life to be spared. Not wanting to intrude, Himeko hid in the shadows by the door. She noticed that Kurama was there as well, but the brother and sister seemed oblivious to anything besides themselves and Tarukenay.

"Oh my, I forgot about them!" Himeko heard Yukina say. Yukina rushed through the door, and Himeko looked out the window the shone into the arena. She saw Yusuke and Botan, and Kuwabara kneeling beside…Toguro! _What is _he_ doing here!_ she asked herself frantically. _I thought he was still in Makai! _Looking closer, she noticed Toguro was unmoving and appeared to be dead, but Himeko could still sense his ki, stronger than ever. He was very much alive.

"So how long have you two been there?" asked Hiei, snapping her back to reality. "Long enough, right?"

"I don't see why you just don't tell the girl she has a brother," Kurama said, ignoring Hiei's comment.

"I want her to be happy," answered Hiei.

"Strange…I thought the two were one in the same."

"Indeed," added Himeko. "Anyone would be happy to have _you_ as a brother, Hiei."

"Hn."

Himeko grinned, uncommon warmth in her eyes. "Well, it's true. I'd better get back to Koenma, else he might come looking for me."

"Yes, as should I," Kurama said. "Let's go for now." They left Hiei alone in the upper rooms, as Kurama parted from Himeko to return to Reikai. The girl, however, wanted to speak with Yusuke and Botan. She went downstairs to the arena-like chamber, and ambled over to Yusuke and Botan, being careful to keep away from Toguro.

"Himeko!" Botan greeted her cheerfully.

"Hello, Botan," Himeko answered her. "How are you, Yusuke?"

"A little beat up, but that's no problem," he said, winking. "We sure took care of Toguro there though, didn't we?"

_He doesn't know Toguro's still alive, _Himeko realized. _I'd better wait and tell Koenma first, then._ "Yes, I suppose you did," said the Tigress hesitantly. "Um…Yusuke, it seems that Botan here," Himeko glared at the ferrygirl before returning her attention to Yusuke, "has kindly interceded for me with Koenma and asked that, for my punishment, I be allowed to help you with your cases as Spirit Detective. So I'll be working with you from now on."

"Oh, wonderful!" said Botan, clapping her hands. "We're going to have _so _much fun together!"

"I'm sure," said Himeko. "Koenma's waiting for me, though, so I'd better return to Reikai before he sends his ogres out again."

"All right, we'll see you later!" said Botan, waving as the Tigress walked out.

Himeko shook her head once she was outside the mansion. Looking around, she started down the mountain, pondering what to do about Toguro. _It's been so long, and I haven't heard anything recently about him. I thought it might even be possible that he'd been killed…no such luck. At least Yukina's safe, _she reasoned_. It's Koenma's problem now._

**A/N: Don't worry, I don't expect to follow the series so closely for much longer. I am running out of ideas, however. If anyone has any, feel free to e-mail me! Otherwise, I'll have to depend solely on my vivid imagination, and things may turn out a little…strange. Hopefully not, though. Anyways, please Review and thanks for reading!**


	6. The Informing

**A/N: I know this is short, but I was struck by another writer's block. Anyone have a spare muse? Mine's slacking off. Also, I'm worried that Himeko is turning into a Mary Sue, which I can't stand and would hate to be writing about. Any thoughts?**

**Chapter Six: The Informing**

(Reikai)

"_What?_"

Koenma cringed at the unexpected outburst. "Yes, well, it seems that…we really…have no…no…choice…" He trailed off as Himeko pinned him with her intense glare. "Sometimes a special guest team is invited, made up of fighters who have earned a reputation for causing trouble. Participation isn't exactly an option."

"But, Koenma…the Dark Tournament?" Kurama asked.

"Do you have any idea what happens there, Koenma? I, for one, don't feel like getting disemboweled, thank you very much!" Himeko exclaimed, still staring at him. "_Especially_ if the Toguro brothers are going to be there!"

"Hn. I figured as much," said Hiei.

"Yusuke undoubtedly has already been contacted. I suggest you locate him immediately and inform him that you three will be fighting on the team," declared Koenma, eager to change the subject and divert Himeko's gaze, which was still fixed on him.

"I agree. Let's go," said Kurama.

The three demons left the Reikai headquarters, and traveled along the River Styx to reach Ningenkai and contact Yusuke. When they arrived in the Human Realm, Hiei did a quick sweep for Yusuke's reiki, and discovered it not too far from where they stood at the moment. Leaping onto the rooftops (Hiei's preferred form of travel in Ningenkai), they slowly made their way to his location. Nearing the parking garage where his energy was emanating from, they were stopped in their tracks as the younger Toguro walked by.

He looked up without surprise. "I assume from your dismal faces that you've been invited to the competition as well. On Urameshi's team, no doubt. Demons who side with humans will get no sympathy."

"Sympathy has_ never _been a part of those fights," Kurama returned.

Toguro smirked. "As you know, the teams are made up of five, as well as one replacement. You must recruit another fighter--for your sake, I hope you find someone useful." Putting his coat on, he turned and walked away.

Himeko stole a glance at Kurama, who turned to Hiei and asked, "What is our chance?"

"Don't ask."

IIIIIIII  
(Reikai--Again)

Himeko barged into the office of the Great and Powerful Koenma (according to the sign on the door), hissing, eyes snapping with fury. "Alright, Koenma, who the _hell's_ idea was it to make me the replacement!"

Koenma looked up. "Oh, hello Himeko," he said, unfazed. "As the official sponsor of the Urameshi Team, I believe it would have been…mine!"

"Dammit Koenma, what's your game here? We don't even have a fifth fighter yet!"

"Technically, that's not true…"

"Do you really think I _care_ about the technicalities?" Himeko asked, her voice now dangerously soft.

Koenma cringed a bit. "Well, if you must know, I decided that you needed to learn some patience. This is the perfect opportunity for you to cheer on someone else, but still be there if things go downhill."

"Koenma…" Himeko growled. "Do you honestly think anyone else can take on Toguro but me?"

"Himeko, we _cannot_ afford to have you underestimate the competition! This is precisely why you are the replacement. If you go into battle with an attitude like that, you'll get yourself killed! Lightning won't do much against Reshio or the Windmaster! Even Touya could do you serious harm if you let him!" Koenma exclaimed.

Himeko stepped back and sighed in resignation. "The Shinobi are fighting as well? Fine, then. Let Yusuke get himself killed…"

"Good. By the way, where are Kurama and Hiei?" As Koenma asked this, he looked around his desk and his eyes widened. He dove under the desk, frantically looking for something.

"Training Kuwabara. Though I don't know why they bother, it's not like he's going to be of any help to us," Himeko answered, not having noticed Koenma's antics. "And Yusuke's nowhere to be found, I hope he's training as well."

"Have you seen my stamp?" Koenma asked urgently.

"Your stamp? What…? Oh," said Himeko as Koenma emerged triumphant from under the desk, his red stamp held firmly in hand. "_That _stamp."

Koenma busied himself with the stack of papers on his desk. "So Kuwabara's training?" he asked absentmindedly. "That's good."

"I suppose," said Himeko doubtfully. "Listen, I have to go. I'll see you at the Tournament, alright?"

"Wait just a minute! You're still on probation!" Koenma stood up on his chair, the paperwork forgotten. "I can't have you running around causing trouble!"

Just as Himeko was getting ready to pounce on the toddler, Botan rushed in the door. "Koenma, sir, I'm terribly sorry, but I need to borrow Himeko for a few hours."

"Hm? What? Oh, yes. Yes, of course, Botan. Himeko, try and stay out of trouble." Putting his head back down, Koenma returned to the task at hand: stamping.

Himeko followed Botan out the door and down the hall, and slowly started to grin as the ferrygirl talked nonstop. "OhHimekoI'msosorrytoleaveyouherelikethisandthencomegetyoubutKuramaandHieiaretrainingKuwabaraandI'mworriedth

eywillnearly_kill_himIdon'tknowwhattodo—"

"Botan?"

"andIknowit'sonlytrainingbutIcan'thelpthinkofwhatwouldhappenifheweretogethurtohmy_what_wouldYukinasay—"

"Botan!"

"Oh…yes?"

"Slowly. What happened? You're acting like Koenma blew up the Ningenkai, for crying out loud!"

"I'm sorry. Hiei and Kurama are training Kuwabara, and," Botan lowered her voice to a whisper, "I was discreetly watching one of their 'sessions' and it's horrible! He's their teammate, and they're acting as if they want to _kill _him!"

"Well, knowing Hiei…" Himeko said with a grin.

"It's not for joking around!" Botan exclaimed.

"Alright. So what am _I _supposed to do about it?"

"I think you should train Kuwabara!"

"Me? Oh, no way. Absolutely not."

"Aw, I think it's a _brilliant_ idea! Don't you?"

"No, Botan I—"

"I _knew_ you'd agree. Come on, we don't have all day!"

And Botan towed the protesting Tigress out the door. Once outside, she reached out her hand and her oar appeared from thin air. She leapt onto it, pulled Himeko up behind her, and flew off.

IIIIIIII

After what seemed like a journey through the three worlds to Himeko, Botan finally came to a stop and swooped down through the trees to hop off. Himeko fairly stumbled off, trying to ignore the nauseous feeling in her stomach. Botan noticed and made a sound of surprise.

"Why, Himeko! I thought cats were supposed to like heights!"

"Shut up," Himeko growled. "Is it much farther? I don't even know what world we're in anymore, let alone sense their energy."

"Just through here—"

Botan was interrupted as Kuwabara came flying through the air to land at their feet.

**A/N: I have a question. Now, I've only seen the show on Cartoon Network, so I may have my information mixed up, but I've heard that Hiei and Yukina are half-siblings because they have the same mother, but different fathers. Which is what causes Hiei to be thrown off and become the Forbidden Child, yada yada yada. But during one of the episodes with Yukina, Hiei clearly states that they have different mothers. Was this a mix-up on Funimation's part? Or am I completely missing something? I'm just wondering. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
